Souvenirs à la mer
by ysodehaine
Summary: OC. "Moi aussi je deviendrai pirate alors! Mais je veux pas être Roi moi je veux juste être libre" "de toute façon tu risque pas d'être roi tu es une fille!" "c'est quoi une fille, ça se mange?" "..." "Arrêtez tout les deux vous allez finir par blesser Dawn!"
1. Prologue

**bonjour bonjour, cela fait un bout de temps que ce prologue est dans mes documents et je me suis dis pourquoi pas le poster, bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Prologue :**

Je resserrais mon corset d'un geste sec, relevais mes cheveux d'un geste habile mais non moins compliqué à cause de ma coupe de cheveux particulière et sortis des combles me servant de chambre pour descendre au bar. Je pris place derrière celui-ci.

« Bien dormis, Dawn ? » Me demanda Ry, une serveuse du bar "_à la joie de Marie"_ dans tout les sens du terme.

« Ouais, belle nuit ? »

« Nuit habituelle, pirates et brigands à gogo » me chuchota t-elle. « Bon alors, » Rajouta t-elle en se tapotant les lèvres, « Deux chopes de bière, une bouteille de saké et un tonneau du vin du sud de l'île pour les messieurs au bout du bar. » elle me les désigna d'un mouvement de la tête.

Pas de calepin, ici. Ce n'est pas pratique lorsque vous êtes entraînés dans une chambre à l'étage ou tripoté dans la salle. Je lui préparais sa commande avec une rapidité dut à l'habitude puis tout aussi rapidement transportais le tonneau demandé au bout du bar avec une facilité déconcertante. Je coinçais le tonneau sur le bar.

« Voici messieurs » leur annonçais-je.

Je continuais à préparé les commandes jusque tôt le matin en esquivant et ignorant les propositions libidineuses et évitant d'en tué quelques uns trop entreprenants à coups de poings. Après tout, une simple barman ne devrais pas pouvoir mettre à terre et encore moins tué un truand à la tête mise à prix.

Une fois de retour dans mes combles, je soufflais, retirais l'inconfortable robe et enfilais une longue jupe lie de vin et un haut sans manche. Je mis dans mon dos un sac contenant quelques unes de mes affaires et portais un lourd et encombrant sac de toile avant de quitté cette chambre, définitivement. Je m'en allais de ce pas payer ma dette à la gérante de ce bar : Marie. Elle m'avait nourrit et logé en échange de quoi je devais travaillé au bar jusqu'à mes trente ans ce dont il n'était pas question. J'avais dix sept ans et je partais. Je voulais réalisé mon rêve pas croupir ici. De plus je m'étais entraînée dur et préparais mon départ depuis des années, j'étais certaine d'être enfin prête pour Grand Line. En plus j'avais fais une promesse.

Pour pouvoir d'une part remboursé ma dette, amassé assez d'argent pour un départ confortable, ainsi que pour payer les matériaux utilisés dans la construction de mon futur navire, j'étais devenue une chasseuse de prime, j'étais connue sous le nom de _l'ombre_ et beaucoup s'entêtaient à croire que j'étais un homme. J'avoue que je suis assez grande pour une femme mais j'avais aussi des attributs qui trompaient pas. Jamais je n'avais fais voir mon visage et j'étais presque une aubaine pour la marine du coin. Plus pour longtemps, bien sûr. Je n'avais jamais vraiment été une aubaine d'ailleurs, infiltrant et volant informations sur informations à la marine. Devenir chasseuse de prime, j'avais juste fais cela pour l'argent et puis, mes cibles n'étaient que des noms qui fessaient honte à la piraterie. Ils étaient sans honneurs.

Ils voulaient de l'or, pour avoir de l'or, du sang pour du sang. Ils méprisaient les rêves et reniaient leurs paroles. Et surtout, ils n'osaient pas affronter Grand Line. On ne peux pas se prétendre pirate si on as peur de l'aventure.

J'ouvris la porte sans frapper. Et posais le sac avec fracas sur le bureau.

« je pars. Je te rembourse et je m'en vais. »

…

« 100 MILLIONS DE BERRIES !? »

…


	2. Chapter 1 : L'intrus BIS

** Merci à ceux qui me lisent et à La Banshee qui m'a ajouter à ses Favoris**

**je trouve ce chapitre très court mais sinon je le trouvais tr****op long ****enfin tout çà pour vous dire :**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

la voie était enfin libre, c'était pas trop tôt. Un peu plus et je l'aurais frappé ce colonel de la marine de mes *** !

Enfin, il fallait que je me calme. Si je voulais atteindre les archives sans me faire repéré je devais rester concentré. La base de Brimclose est la base la plus à l'est de South blue, elle est proche de Calm Belt et de Red Line. C'est une base connu pour en plus d'être soit disant imprenable, être doté d'archives impressionnantes. J'espérais bien y trouver quelque chose d'intéressant.

N'empêche pourquoi donc avait-il fallut que je me fasse passer pour une des danseuses ? Même si j'avoue que je n'aurais sûrement pas pu entrer autrement, me dandiner devant ces imbéciles de marines était vraiment agacent. Et ce colonel qui avait décidé que je deviendrais sa future femme, il avait vraiment trop bu lui. D'ailleurs je comprenais pas comment on pouvais devenir saoul. C'est vrai, après tout moi j'en buvais comme du petit lait, de l'alcool.

Je pénétrais enfin dans les archives sans un bruit. Il n'y avait personne dans les parages à première vu. J'avais tout de même dû tuer cinq ou six soldats en cours de route, c'est fou ce qu'il y avait pu y avoir d'agitation d'un coup. M'enfin il me tardait de partir d'ici. Il fallait pas traîner. Je concentrais donc mes recherches sur la Calm Belt. La marine arrivait à traverser cette grande étendu d'eau infesté de monstre marin gigantesques et où aucun vent ne souffle jamais avec trop de facilité. J'avais résolut le problème du vent avec mon charpentier, mais il restait celui des monstres marins et j'étais sûr de trouver une réponse ici, dans cette antre fourmillant de rapports. Je pris donc les plus récents, je n'avais pas le temps de les lire ici.

Je m'apprêtais à actionner la poignet pour sortir lorsque je dus bondir à tout vitesse en arrière pour évité la porte qui s'était ouverte à toute vitesse. Si je n'avais pas sentis au dernier moment une présence derrière cette porte, j'aurais été mise KO vu la vitesse avec laquelle la porte avait été ouverte car elle était lourde l'individu devait donc avoir une sacré force.

Je croisais des yeux d'un violet pâle l'espace d'une seconde avant que l'individu ne commence à me détailler. Je suis sûr qu'une sacré veine devait battre à ma tempe. Je savais mon accoutrement peu couvrant mais de là à se faire reluquer alors que j'avais failli me prendre une porte quelques secondes seulement auparavant... j'avais qu'à faire pareil après tout. Il était petit enfin plus petit que moi, je tiquais à la vu d'un sombrero multicolore, de la chemise ouverte, de son pantalon retroussé et de ses pantoufles aussi colorées que son chapeau.

« t'es pas de la marine toi. » avons nous déclaré en même temps.

Deux regards amusés.

« c'est pas bien de juger les gens sur leurs apparences. » toujours synchronisé.

J'éclatais de rire pour vite recevoir une main devant la bouche.

« on va se faire repérer si... »

je posais vite ma main sur la sienne pour éloigner celle-ci en la broyant légèrement.

« tu me fais plus jamais çà ! » lui lançais-je. Puis remarquant son air éberlué : « pourquoi tu me regarde comme çà ? »

« euh... rien laisse. » il dégagea sa main de la mienne.

Je m'avançais vers la porte et tendis l'oreille en quête du moindre bruit suspect.

« il y a personne, la voie est libre pour le moment. C'est toi qui t'es fais repéré et as agité les marines. » constatais-je.

« pourquoi j'ai l'impression... que c'est une accusation ? »

« parce que c'en est une. J'avais pas particulièrement envie de me faire repérer. »

« c'est bon c'est pas de ma faute si je me suis perdu ! J'ai jamais rien compris à la navigation... »

je pense que j'aurais ris en d'autre circonstance mais quelle malchance ! En plus prendre la mer sans savoir naviguer c'est... pas très intelligent... et c'est bien de sa faute. Un bateau ne navigue pas tout seul. Un peu plus et il se retrouvait coincé dans la Calm Belt. Et puis non en fait il avait peut-être une chance monstrueuse parce que pour parvenir jusqu'ici j'avais quand même du jouer la danseuse il ne fallait pas l'oublier ! Alors que lui il était juste arriver là comme une fleur !

« hey dis, je sens des ondes négatives là c'est normal ? »

ne le frappe pas... non je ne le frapperais pas !

PAF ! Un coup de poing et le (pauvre) marine qui passait par là n'était plus qu'une forme vaguement humanoïde gisant à mes pieds. Je me tournais doucement vers l'intrus au sombrero draper d'une aura menaçante.

« imagine toi à sa place ! »

je continuais ma marche silencieuse au travers des couloirs de la base tenant mes précieux papiers à deux mains pour m'empêcher de faire une bêtise aussi monumentale que celles que mon plus jeune frère ne fessait qu'accumuler lorsque nous étions tous ensemble, lui aussi avait toujours eut une chance inhumaine, moi j'avais juste une super résistance aux gueules de bois (bien que je n'avais découvert ce 'talent' que bien plus tard) et je me sentais toujours comme un poisson dans l'eau littéralement parlant. Ce dernier point était important pour moi ce chanceux de première possédant un fruit du démon. Enfin il n'y avait pas véritablement de comparaisons possible, j'aimais mon frère et pas cet intrus ! Même si je devais reconnaître que j'adorais son couvre-chef. Plein de couleurs vives...


	3. Chapter 2 : la bouteille blanche

**Merci à sassy129 d'avoir mis en favoris cette fanfiction**

**_chibiLuna_ : Mais si on connais plus que l'age de mon**** OC, son prénom par exemple Dawn ensuite son frère même si son nom n'est pas cité, tu es obliger de trouver la réponse dans le chapitre qui suit (bon indice elle a trois frères mais il y aura des elipses qui parlerons de son enfance). les présentations entre les différents protagonistes se fait dans ce chapitre je pense donc que lire ce qui suit t'apportera réponse.**

**_Afro-chan :_ Yes, hats are cool ! \\(-v-)/**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

« mais cours ! Allez ! Au bout du ponton tu plonge ! »

il me regardait les yeux rond comme des boulets de canon, qu'est ce que j'avais dis encore, qu'il arrête de me regarder comme çà c'était énervant. Encore il me regarderais comme çà alors qu'il bougent mais là il nous ralentis !

… quand est-ce que j'ai commencer à penser au « nous » d'ailleurs ?... j'avais pas bus une goutte d'alcool depuis trop longtemps je pense. D'ailleurs rien que le fait que je pense me le confirme, raison de plus pour qu'il se bouge les fesses ! Cet abruti au sombrero !  
A bout de patience je fini pas l'empoigner, le jeter sur mon épaule gauche et courir... avec ce grand dadet !

Je plonge, et nage en traînant toujours mon boulet, un fruit du démon hein ? Logia, paramecia ou zoan ? Pas que j'en ai quelque chose à faire en vrai. Une fois assez loin je remontais à la surface, je sortis un bébé escargophone d'un pochette plastique de mon pseudo haut pseudo couvrant enfin j'appelais Zeg

« Buruburuburu... »

je détend mon bras droit...

« ... buruburuburu ... »

...je détend mon bras gauche...

« ...buruburuburu »

une enclume à la mer !

« allo Cap'tain ! »

bon et bien tant pis !

« tu viens me cherchez ! Je suis aux alentours de Brimclose environs 45km sud sud. je pense pas être trop loin de l'île Sun-Sun, on se rejoins là-bas. »

« t'as as trouver des choses intéressantes Cap'tain ? »

« oui mais je veux que cinq tonneau soit prêt dans je débarque ! J'ai soif ! »

je raccroche, c'est pas tout mais je dois allez récupéré cet abruti. Mais qu'elle idée d'avaler un fruit du démon, le cas de mon petit frère est presque excusable, il avait faim... et après avoir engloutis tout les plats de Makino il ne restait que le trésors de Shanks. Shanks...

je plongeais.

Ce n'est qu'après trois trop longue minutes de nage que je remontais l'enclume à la surface. Faudrait que je pense à lui demander son petit nom quand même!

c'est reparti pour la nage, les gens ont souvent des doutes mais j'étais humaine jusqu'au dernière nouvelles et nager avec une enclume qui pèze bien son poids ça fatiguait. et je n'avais aucune envie de faire la guéguerre aux monstres marins. il manquerait plus que je replonge encore une fois pour repêcher l'arc-en-ciel.

N'empêche j'adorais ses couleurs...

je larguais mon fardeau sur la plage et m'échouais lamentablement sur le sable blanc, j'espérais que Zeg ne tarderait pas, j'avais vraiment soif et je me serais bien changer tiens !

J'avais plus qu'à piquer un roupillon en l'attendant.

Quelques heures plus tard...

« cap'tain... cap'tain !»

j'ouvris un œil, vis Zeg mais surtout les barils qu'il portait. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour me réveiller tout a fait et courir jusqu'au premier baril que j'entamais de suite sans remarquer l'air lasse sur le visage de mon charpentier.

« dites cap'tain c'est qui le cadavre qui était étendu à côté de vous ?»

Je fini mon baril.

« c'est un intrus mais attend ! IL EST MORT !?»

« euh...»

je me précipitais vers mon arc-en-ciel, euh... j'ai dis MON ? Oubliez ! Je me précipitait donc vers cet horrible intrus et en le regardant de plus près je remarquais quelque chose qui m'était sortit de l'esprit.

« Le granit le granit le granit, bien sûr, le granit ! Enlève lui ses menottes et il va ressusciter.»

« Ou vous pourriez les lui enlever cap'tain, ça prendrait moins de temps.»

« Ah oui c'est vrai, mais laisse moi boire un autre baril avant, c'est pas deux minutes en plus qui vont le tuer, cet abrutit ! Et j'en ai vraiment besoin là, je suis K.O.»

« d'accord cap'tain !»

Zeg s'assit tranquillement à mes côté attendant que je finisse. Une fois fini je me décidais -enfin- à libéré le boulet. Je posais donc mes mains sur les menottes en granit marin et fermais les yeux puis un mouvement rapide je les lui retirait. Elles atterrirent près de Zeg.

« tiens Zeg, ramène moi une bouteille blanche de la cuvée spéciale ! Une bien forte !»

« Mais ça va pas ça réveillerait un mort ton tord boyaux, grommela t-il en y allant quand même.»

Il avait raison, c'était du maison çà et de toute façon c'était le but non ? Réveiller de morts là.

Lorsque Zeg revint je débouchais la bouteille à l'aide de mes dents, fis signe à Zeg de le tenir, lui pinçais le nez, lui ouvris la bouche et y versait une bonne rasade du précieux nectar. Je ne nierais pas avoir arboré un air un peu sadique lorsque je le fis ou bien que mes yeux se mirent à pétiller lorsqu'il se réveilla en hurlant.

Mais je fini par me lasser et partis revêtir des vêtements moins osés et transparents. Une fois cela fait, j'épluchais plus en détail ce que j'avais substituer à la base de la marine. Des erreurs d'escargocom'... des problèmes de tissage de voile... des problèmes de coques endommagées et donc une commande de granit marin... quelques naufrages... les plans de nouveaux cannons...  
attendez... UNE COQUE DE BATEAU EN GRANIT MARIN !

« ZEEEEEEEEEEEEEG !»

Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensée plus tôt !


End file.
